Belleza Mortal
by KenAbernathy
Summary: <html><head></head>Uno de los errores más comunes del ser humano, es asociar lo bello con lo bueno y lo feo con lo malo. Podría parecer una pérdida de tiempo el pasar horas ensalzando el valor estético de mi creación. Ellos entrarán ahí, se maravillarán y cuando se den cuenta de ello, será ya demasiado tarde. SYOT 80 Juegos Del Hambre (SYOT Cerrado)</html>
1. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

**Gatiella Norburit- Vigilante en Jefe. **

El nivel de estrés en mi organismo debe haber superado los niveles más altos registrados anteriormente ¿Cómo es posible que a Dos semanas de las cosechas no esté lista la trampa más importante?

En este punto ya todo en la arena debería estar perfecto y listo. Sé que por culpa de las pruebas con la red laser he perdido dos trabajadores del equipo de desarrollo de trampas, pero de los errores se aprende y en cuanto a mi trabajo concierne, soy muy exigente. Este año se cumplen 4 años de arduo trabajo como vigilante en jefe y no es que la presión aminore, no, todo lo contrario.

– Quiero esa Red lista para ayer – Grito en la sala sin mirar a alguien en especifico.

Al pasar de los años los Capitolinos y el mismísimo presidente Snow se han vuelto más exigentes con las muertes dentro de los juegos, debe ser porque año tras año de ver lo mismo te cansa, Pero ya es algo que se ha inculcado en los ciudadanos y sin ello creo que el sistema se vendría abajo.

Desde mi inicio he trabajado en superarme a mi misma año tras año para no caer en lo mismo siempre, es uno de los trabajos más arduos que puede haber. Al comienzo de mi trabajo como vigilante era todo fácil, solo poner cosas aquí y planear algunas muertes, no tenía el control absoluto que pase a tener al segundo año, pero en este punto las ideas comienzan a escasear.

– Se... Señora Ella – Dice mi asistente Leov a un lado de mi.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Respondo sin mirarlo y fija en mi copa de Vino.

– Quería pedirle la noche libre para cenar con mi esposa, hoy es nuestro aniversario – Termina él.

La respuesta es obvia, ¡NO! ¿es que acaso es imbécil? Estamos a solo unos pocos días de los Juegos y él solo piensa en su tonto aniversario.

– Tienes la noche libre – Respondo con una sonrisa en mi boca.

– ¿En serio señora? – Responde con asombro sin tener conciencia de lo que le viene.

– Por supuesto, porque ¡Estas despedido! Agentes saquen a este imbécil de esta sala y escóltenlo a fuera del complejo, no quiero verlo nunca más – Ver su cara de sorpresa es como un premio, los agentes como he ordenado con mis anteriores asistentes lo golpean y se lo llevan.

La maldad no siempre estuvo tan presenten en mí, la cosa es que cuando ves que ser linda y tierna con los demás no te lleva a nada… entonces hay que cambiar de estrategia.

Los juegos no eran mi pasatiempo favorito pero cuando vas creciendo y ves como los trabajadores y desarrolladores de estos tienen un alto ingreso y solo una muy corta temporada de estrés, puedes cambiar de parecer.

Yo nací en Star Valley donde todos los chicos se creen estrellas, al principio como cada uno de los habitantes quería brillar y ser vista, pero después de unos cuantos encuentros con las malas caras de la envidia decidí que yo lo que quería era ser vista y temida hasta el punto de mandar sobre muchos.

Mi meta principal al principio fue ser presidenta, pero la dinastía Snow siempre ha mandado sobre Panem así que cambie las expectativas hasta el punto de los juegos. Y como toda una luchadora estoy en lo más alto de los rangos que puede haber dentro de estos. El rol de la vigilante en jefe me ha quedado bastante bien, con esto también me asegure de eliminar el puesto del diseñador de Arenas ya que desde mi segundo año en este puesto he estado creando las arenas, eso sin contar que el anterior diseñador siempre quiso sacarme del camino, Termino fuera él.

Imaginar cómo pueden morir los tributos se me ha dado tan bien que todos me tienen miedo, siempre he dicho "Nadie planea un asesinato en voz alta" y por eso todos se encargan de mantenerme contenta.

Mi gata Fifi llega y salta en mis piernas, nada me relaja más que hacerle cariños.

– Señora Gatiella, soy Jeshua Greudid su nuevo asistente – Dice sin ningún titubeo un hombre desde la puerta.

– No me importa quién eres, tienes una gran lista de que lo que tienes que hacer en la mesa de el otro asistente así que largo – Digo sin fijarme.

– Lo sé señora pero ahora usted es la que tiene un compromiso: debe ir al salón de belleza porque a las 4 en punto es su sesión de fotos para la revista CapitHall – Suelta como si yo fuera una niñita – Y me acaban de informar que la red laser esta lista –

– Entendido, te puedes ir – Digo haciendo a un lado a Fifi para recoger mis cosas. El color elegido este año para usar es el rojo, pero siempre me voy como quiero y yo voy a usar morado. La revista CapitHall es la más importante y salir en ella siempre es un logro, ya son dos años seguidos y no son fáciles.

Salgo de mi oficina y todos se quedan fijos en mí – ¿Qué demonios esperan? ¡A trabajar! –

Como siempre digo "La belleza es mortal" Algo de ese lema tiene mucho que ver con la arena de este año… La edición número 80 de Los Juegos Del Hambre no será olvidada tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Una pequeña introducción de lo que serán los juegos y el personaje que los vigilara muy de cerca. Es estricta pero hace bien su trabajo. Espero les haya gustado La vigilante en jefe.<strong>

**Es mi primer SYOT y espero que salga bien. Gracias a los que me han ayudado. **

**Debo decir que los reviews serán importantes a la hora de decidir la permanencia de su tributo en la arena. La cosa es que p**refiero escribir sabiendo que hay gente que me lee y se interesa por la historia. También haré un blog (no contará tanto) pero sería genial si de vez en cuando lo revisan. ****

****Si quieres enviar un tributo de los que están disponibles están en mi perfil y lo reservas con un fácil PM. Seria maravilloso contar con tu participación. ****

****Gracias, Saludos a todos.****


	2. Advertencias

**Advertencias**

**Gatiella Norburit— Vigilante en Jefe.**

— ¡Solo una semana para las cosechas señores! — Grito para todos en la sala.

He cambiado un par de cosas que planeaba usar este año para los juegos después de ver algunas repeticiones de anteriores entregas.

El único consuelo que pude decirme es que "Fue Productivo".

Me Molesta tener que cambiar cosas a estas alturas, la presión hace peso sobre mis hombros y no hay lugar para ninguna clase de error ya que solo uno me puede costar todo lo que tengo. De sobra se sabe que los vigilantes en jefe que son despedidos desaparecen misteriosamente, es como si dejaran de existir.

La entrevista en CapitHall fue una maravilla hasta que me recordaron a la cantidad de personas detrás de mi cargo, perdón, cargos. El puesto del diseñador de arenas que absorbí desde el segundo año de trabajo.

No todo el tiempo pasa eso pero he sabido llevar mis planes a cabo para poder obtener lo que quiero. Tengo tantos recuerdos de juegos y tributos que es muy difícil recordar a uno en especifico pero recuerdo del año pasado que había una linda pareja de tributos algo parecida a los de la entrega 74; ese año fue uno de los peores ya que primero se anuncio que si eran del mismo distrito podían ganar ambos; esos dos chicos lucharon por llegar a los últimos dos pero una vez alcanzada su meta, El mismísimo Presidente Snow ordeno revocar la norma que aceptaba a los dos amantes del distrito doce coronarse.

Y ocurrió lo que nadie imaginaba, o por lo menos mi cabeza nunca se hubiera imaginado: La chica por un mal movimiento del chico creyó que la iba a matar y en un acto reflejo le disparo un flecha en el corazón. Todavía recuerdo su nombre "Peeta Melark" el amante traicionado.

Tampoco es que la señorita Everdeen disfrutó de lo que hizo, su conciencia no dejó que hiciera su tour de la victoria como todos los vencedores. Todo se redujo a enviarla a casa bajo tratamiento psicológico. Los chicos del año pasado por lo menos no tuvieron ese horrible engaño, desde el inicio sabían que solo uno podía salir vivo. A la final uno de los profesionales elimino a la chica y su amado elimino al profesional.

— Señora Ella, nos han informado que por el distrito doce vienen los señores Everdeen y Abernathy — Dice mi nuevo y muy eficiente asistente.

— La tenia en mente hace un momento — Digo al vació — Quiero el informe de su tratamiento y evolución, no quiero ningún error con locos —.

— Esta bien ¿algo mas? — Pregunta antes de irse.

— Si, monitorea todo para la presentación de los tributos a los Patrocinadores — Hago una pausa y luego con un gesto de mano hago que se marche.

Fifi comienza a ronronear para que la suba a mis piernas pero en este momento voy a salir.

Tomo mi bolso, localizador y me pongo en marcha al palacio presidencial.

Después de bajarme del auto un agente de la paz me dirige a la oficina del presidente, al entrar este deja de lado el libro que tenia en sus manos.

— Señorita Norburit, verla en estos días es un gran placer — Dice el presidente Snow.

— Señor presidente, sabe que no me gustan los halagos y menos en estas épocas del año — Digo sin quitar mi sonrisa.

— Por eso estas donde estas mi querida Ella, siempre al grano y sin titubeos — Toma un poco de su té y vuelve a hablar — Me contaron que despediste a un asistente y 4 personas perdieron la vida con una de tus trampas —.

Este tipo de cosas no me sorprenden, él es el presidente y como tal tiene ojos en todos lados, claro tampoco es que estuviera ocultando eso.

— Accidentes que ocurren señor presidente, para poder dar un gran espectáculo se requieren trampas mortales, tanto así que hasta los ingenieros le tengan miedo —.

— Señorita Ella sabemos que ocurren accidentes pero debemos tratar de que no ocurran, recuerde que son personas del Capitolio y las organizaciones que defienden a los trabajadores pueden demandarte y hacerte perder el puesto —.

Sé que todo esto debe ser porque hay alguien importante detrás de mi puesto, es mas un ultimátum que un consejo.

— Por supuesto señor presidente, pediré estricto cuidado —. Digo sin bajar mi mirada de rabia, con la que muy pocos se atreven a desafiarme — Ahora si me disculpa me retiro, debo hacer muchas cosas mas —.

Salgo sin esperar la despedida pero estoy muy enojada, esto es simplemente un "No te puedes molestar si te despido".

Lo único que puedo pedir es que este año los tributos no den tanto trabajo y todo pase como debe ser, este peso sobre mi espalda es cada vez peor.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Debo decir que los reviews serán importantes a la hora de decidir la permanencia de su tributo en la arena. La cosa es que p<strong>refiero escribir sabiendo que hay gente que me lee y se interesa por la historia. También haré un blog (no contará tanto) pero sería genial si de vez en cuando lo revisan.<strong>****

**Hola A Todos de nuevo, Sé que he tardado un poco pero he perdido la información y dos capítulos que tenia escritos. Este no quedó como el anterior pero traté de darle la forma que quería. El blog estará listo en una semana, es el chance que tienen dos de los padres para enviar a los tributos que faltan. Si me los envían antes pues tendrán sorpresas. **

**¿Por cierto Van al estreno de Sinsajo? Yo si, ya tengo mis entradas y mañana estaré ahí al salir de la universidad.**

**El próximo capitulo serán las cosechas de los 12 distritos o de los 6 primeros, todo depende. **

**Saludos. **


	3. Cosechas Parte Uno

**Cosechas Parte Uno**

* * *

><p><strong>Cidella Winfrey, 34<strong>

**Escolta del Distrito Uno**

* * *

><p>¿Qué más tengo que decir? ¡Adoro este trabajo!<p>

Repitió mi madre hasta que no le quedaba voz que no tenía oportunidad. Alegó que la industria no acogía muy bien a los personajes como yo, que mi altivo comportamiento, además de agravar aún más mis oportunidades, haría peor la decepción.

Pero aquí estoy… tomen perras.

Eso no es para mamá, por supuesto que no. Me desfiguraría la cara si escuchara eso salir de mi boca. Por lo menos tiendo a pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, eso me ha ahorrado muchos momentos no tan agradables. Admito sí, en el tono que más les plazca, que un día con esta labor tiene sus pros y contras. Contras de contundencia.

Por supuesto debo mantenerme en la cúspide de las columnas de votación. Hay un considerable porcentaje de incidencia de la valoración popular en la conservación de mi empleo. Todo aquí se rige por escalas de quién sobresale más, y quien se rezaga en el fondo del cuadro. Lo conspicuo es lo ideal mientras que un escolta aburrido podrá hacer las pases con su sobre azul pastel.

Por la suerte que tengo –y el talento, no olviden el talento- he seguido durante años. La masa me escucha y me aplaude como la representante de un distrito de estas proporciones. Eso se nota más en el Capitolio, pero de igual manera adoro a los que me reciben cuando vengo una vez al año desde hace ya cuatro.

El alcalde ha acabado con sus palabras y me toca avanzar hasta el punto central del zócalo.

De reojo admiro a Gloss en secreto mientras se esfuerza por hacer sonreír a una chica en el público. No sabe que ya debe subir al escenario sino este evento comenzará con el pie equivocado. Puede ser debido a los celos o a la puntualidad, pero le llamo la atención:

- Está bien damas y caballeros. Nos dispondremos a iniciar con la Cosecha cuando su adorado ganador Gloss decida dejar de importunarnos en el tiempo. –Una sonrisa reluciente sella el aviso. –Podrá cumplir los cincuenta pero el cortejo seguirá siendo su faceta más desarrollada –susurro a través del micrófono, lo que revela risitas en el público y un vistazo severo por parte de Cashmere hacia su hermano.

Hay que hacer este asunto un poco más divertido. La gente se lo toma muy en serio. Como por ejemplo esa Cypra Letterman del distrito no-sé-cuánto. He visto repeticiones de las cosechas realizadas bajo su mano pasiva y no puedo evitar bostezar antes de que salga el primer cosechado.

Cuando Gloss ya se encuentra sentado a un lado de Cashmere tomo la batuta del inicio con sutileza. Se nota a mi lado una pugna de intereses entre los hermanos Föucher.

Cuando ya han transcurrido los momentos fúnebres de la mención a la Rebelión de hace ochenta años, mi entusiasmo florece de verdad. Llegó el lado divertido del asunto. Me pregunto quiénes serán los voluntarios de este año. Siempre tengo el agrado de representar a adolescentes bastante capaces que me hacen el renombre adecuado. Sé que Gloss adquiere una gran parte en la decisión acerca de los tributos en cada año y admito que eché una mentira blanca antes, pues tiene una habilidad innata para escoger a los más idóneos.

Sé que todo el asunto de escoger el papel no tiene mucha trascendencia, por razones obvias, pero ejecuto la acción como si de veras importara el nombre que elija. De todas formas es el único momento en que tengo poder en el día. Puede que esa sea una de las ventajas de los escoltas en distritos menores, pero no le doy muchas vueltas al saber que es una diversión mínima comparada al prestigio que me entrega el distrito que represento.

- Cataleya Burns –digo con delicadeza, como zaguán del consiguiente grito que surge desde el público.

- ¡Soy Voluntaria!

Misma historia todos los años, pero he aprendido a despellejar de a poco el aprecio a la cosecha proporcionalmente a la diversión durante los juegos. Un impulso eléctrico me recorre el cuerpo cada vez que escucho esa palabra mágica.

Es una chica rubia, algo petiza, pero he aprendido en los años a no juzgar a un libro por su portada. Ojos de un azul brillante que develan un semblante segurísimo, acompañado por brazos paralelos al cuerpo que se balancean con delicadeza.

Permito que pase el tiempo propicio de relajación y reconocimiento en el público antes de hacer la pregunta programada. Siempre es bueno analizar el tono con el que revela cada tributo su identidad, pues te muestra qué tan cuerdamente seguro está (lo tiñe con cierto picante enigmático) o si es notablemente iluso (tiende a respaldar su placidez con palpable arrogancia).

- Me llamo Skylar Pearl.

En definitiva, inclinada por la primera opción. Celebro interiormente.

- Pues bienvenida a bordo, Srta. Pearl. –En el momento que nuestras sonrisas se complementan y soy capaz de notarlo, sé que tendremos bastante de qué conversar.

- Haré lo que pueda –añade ella. Desde luego, hará lo que sabe hacer.

- ¿Qué dices de que descubramos a tu rimbombante caballero?

Skylar se ríe mientras asiente y yo me acerco a la mezcla homóloga para repetir el procedimiento. De reojo noto que la sección de dieciocho se endereza como si hubiera presionado un botón. Menos mal que no se forma una escaramuza por los voluntarios, eso dañaría el cutis del evento.

- Rabindranath Calvo… pero qué nombre chico.

Por desgracia no alcanzo a conocer al tal Rabindranath para darle mi pésame acerca de la elección y la creatividad de los padres, pues en el área que hace segundos observaba, se alza una mano como un resorte.

- ¡Me presento Voluntario!

El respectivo chico –que de todas formas no tenía ni que levantar el brazo para sobresalir, mide como uno noventa y cinco- se adelanta con ostentación entre sus compañeros de edad hasta que alcanza el escenario, flectando los brazos de vez en cuando como si se hubieran atrofiado con el nerviosismo.

- ¿Su nombre, noble caballero? –Está bien, debo admitir que sobrepasa los talones de Gloss en apariencia, el chico sería un querubín en concursos de belleza. No puedo evitar sonreír.

- Ryder Sunstone.

- Y sí que brillas como el sol, tú chico –declamo con alegría-. Salude a su reluciente compañera, que tendrán mucho que charlar entre ustedes.

Proceden mientras echo un último vistazo al público y doy las palabras que sellan el compromiso.

* * *

><p><strong>Torrhel Wesley, 55<strong>

**Alcalde del Distrito Dos**

* * *

><p>Por fin, mi día de orgullo supremo.<p>

Existen variantes de la Cosecha, como lo son todos los acontecimientos ceñidos a Los Juegos del Hambre, pero este es el momento en que el nombre de cada uno de los integrantes del distrito se modela a los actos de un par de chicos. No todos pueden decir que un par de individuos se ofrecen de baluartes por su ciudad, antes que otros dos sean elegidos. Ganen o pierdan, tendrán mi eterno respeto, y el de sus conciudadanos también.

Todos sabemos las posibilidades, no puedo dármelas de listo e iluso y decir que tendremos sin duda un campeón cada año. Esa aspiración, aun cuando no se enliste en las de naturaleza soñadora, incorpora también la voluntad de los demás tributos, sobre todo los demás Profesionales.

Hace ya mucho tiempo, la vida me enseñó que el idealismo tiene sus contraindicaciones.

Por lo que aferrarse a las instancias de promesa intacta no hacen nada de mal. Confío en las Academias que entrenan a nuestros tributos, pues ya nos han traído a más campeones que casi todos los Distritos. Solamente el Uno nos sobrepasa, pero ellos se encuentran en nuestra misma situación. Conozco a Margaery, la alcaldesa de allá, y sé del sustento que le dan los juegos durante el año, al igual que a nosotros. Sustento económico ponderable, al igual que una mentalidad fortalecida de los habitantes.

Todas esas cosas nos ayudan de sobremanera para incrementar distintos índices. El de felicidad y calidad de vida por ejemplo. Puede que el hecho de que los adolescentes se entrenen para matar le dé un toque ambiguo al asunto, alguien diría "su forma de sentirse completos es avizorar el asesinato, asunto contrario a los ideales de felicidad", pero teniendo en cuenta los pros y los contras, haría dos o tres academias más.

En cuanto a mí, me dirán que es tonto e inconsecuente para el puesto que tengo, pero no me gusta hablar en público, y menos cuando la gente espera mucho de mí; es difícil complacer a todos con la voz y ser un líder carismático –los postulados de liderazgo en masas dicen que lo tienes o no lo tienes. Pero hoy sólo me ven de pasada, todos quieren llegar rápido a la elección de los nombres. No los culpo por eso, yo mismo estoy emocionado y eso que dos de mis habitantes irán a luchar a muerte.

El discurso tiene sus frases buenas y frases aburridas, me he dado el lujo de analizarlo antes de cada cosecha, principalmente para no equivocarme mientras lo digo, pero puedo rescatar un par de pasajes bastante sustanciosos.

Cuando termino con ese asunto, me dirijo a la silla más próxima, cerca de Velour, la campeona más reciente. Hago un gesto con la cabeza y ella lo devuelve.

Tenemos que esperar unos segundos antes de que el escolta se muestre, a ese hombre siempre le agrada sembrar la tensión. En las conversaciones que he tenido con él, se muestra enigmático y reservado de una forma divertida pero reprochable. El show de uno debe acabarse cuando tambalea la paciencia del otro.

En el momento que sale por las puertas del Edificio de Justicia, desfilando por decirlo menos, deslumbra –literalmente- a todos los presentes que se dieron el lujo de mirarlo.

Lleva un terno dorado que refleja las luces que se encuentran con él, en todas direcciones. Pareciera como que el material de la prenda es transparente por fuera, y de un líquido espeso por dentro, pues cada vez que el tipo se mueve, cruzan la tela destellos de cierta sustancia que parece bailar dentro. "Una ilusión óptica" pienso cuando miro con más detenimiento.

Como dije antes, la gente estará más concentrada en su atuendo que en la lectura de nombres y lo que sea que pase después.

- ¡Distrito Dos! ¿Me oyen? –saluda colocando las manos junto a las orejas. Algunas personas le responden que sí con un entusiasmo admirable-. ¿Ven el traje? Una reliquia de adquisición, se carga nada más y nada menos que con energía solar.

Al menos da un buen ejemplo, eso se lo cedo.

- Los tributos de hoy, además de inscribirse en el evento más prestigioso del año, tendrán el privilegio de admirar mi traje más de cerca, y más adelante yo mismo les regalaré uno –anuncia acompañado de una sonrisa de pasta dental. ¿Acaso le permiten hacer estas cosas en su "centro de capacitación de escoltas", o como se llame?

- Pues apuesto a que quieren saber sus identidades… comencemos con las chicas. Damas de guerra, ustedes primero.

Cierto día alguien me mencionó que los escoltas de todos los distritos deben asistir a un semestre de clases en la Facultad de Teatro, muy prestigiosa en el Capitolio. Me pregunto si les enseñarán que todas esas frases que él dice son convenientes. Yo lo considero un poco ridículo. Supongo que no tengo pasta de escolta.

- Nuestra estilosa fémina es… ¡Sammy Gillies!

Luego de que el eco del nombre se difumine, espero durante unos segundos a que el grito familiar surja de algún sector en los mayores, pero eso no ocurre, sino que los murmullos comienzan, y eso sólo me revela que Sammy será la que deba mostrarse en definitiva.

Poco a poco, el ambiente se vuelve lánguido. El instante en que se escucha el grito del voluntario es lo que catapulta el fervor en el público, al igual que en mí. Sammy se desprende de la sección de los dieciocho, pero su rostro no muestra la propicia emoción. Un rostro neutro no ayuda para nada, y el Capitolio no lo valorará mucho a la larga si no se destaca en otras actividades. Pero tampoco es una voluntaria…

El escolta se apresura a continuar con la Cosecha cuando la chica de cabello rubio oscuro y algo baja para su edad se aproxima a su puesto. Veo que tanto él, como yo, tenemos fe en lo que ocurra con los hombres.

- ¡Royer Stingros!

Tanto él, como mi persona, como el público aquí, vela por un grito, alguien que nos encante con el timbre de su osada voz y decisión, y valentía… y lo que sea que tenga estampado. Los segundos se hacen minutos, los minutos se hacen horas en mi mente.

- ¡Me presento Voluntario!

Guardo, con todo mi poder voluntarioso, un suspiro.

Con avidez, busco entre el público el dueño de la voz. La sentí bastante mayor, experimentada, y esta se manifiesta en un chico que, efectivamente, se ve mayor de los dieciocho que indica la sección que lo deja marchar. Tiene un bigote y barba de algo más de tres días, el cabello castaño y revuelto y los ojos muy azules. Se ve decidido, pero confundido al mismo tiempo.

No importa, puede darse sus libertades con respecto a su cara ahora que nos representa.

Supongo en primer lugar que caminará al escenario abrumado por cuál quiera sea su emoción, sin embargo, se queda plantado unos segundos antes de que la decisión se alumbre en esos ojos claros. Se tambalea antes de dirigirse de vuelta a un chico cercano, que también lo observa como hipnotizado. El voluntario le da un beso rápido en los labios antes de despegarse finalmente del montón de chicos que lo miran con la misma consternación que yo.

¿Un homosexual? ¿Aquí en el Dos? ¿Un voluntario, entrenado, supuestamente varonil… aquí en mi Distrito? Tal como me contuve en el suspiro luego de su ofrecimiento, debo esforzarme por no mirarlo con cierto desprecio. Puede que me estén grabando y eso no se ve bien. Mantengo un rostro neutro, sin expresión, atento a los hechos que se llevan a cabo.

El escolta parece llevar la situación mejor que yo, puesto que le pregunta de inmediato cuál es su nombre.

- Gustav Liopold –dice antes de ubicarse junto a la señorita Gillies, quien de un momento a otro me infunde más respeto y esperanza que el otro ser.

Me detengo a mirar el suelo, y mis zapatos lustrados, buscando un lugar en mi mente que haga de este momento algo valioso. Sé que lo es, pero añoro una Cosecha más convencional. A ese Gustav le costará décadas ganarse al público con tal numerito. Y la chica… bueno, ya la veremos.

Respiro hondo y me hago la idea de que todo puede cambiar, hay seres prometedores que no se revelan hasta varios días después de este momento, y en el momento de la verdad deslumbran y se llevan todos los vítores.

Esperemos que esta sea la ocasión.

* * *

><p><strong>Calissa Vieira, 22<strong>

**Escolta del Distrito Tres**

* * *

><p>La llave corre otra vez mientras contemplo la masa verde colarse por los agujeros del lavamanos.<p>

El almuerzo tan elaborado del Tres, disminuido a un par de reflujos, pienso. Es una pena por cierta parte, imagino a los cocineros esmerándose para acabar con una pieza culinaria tan hermosa, pero no puedo dejar que eso me afecte.

Eran los días en que mantenía todo adentro cuando lloraba a mares por no conseguir la imagen y la figura que quería. De esta forma ha sido siempre más simple.

El baño del Edificio de justicia mantiene el hedor a jabón y lavanda desde los dos años que llevo aquí. Luego del recibimiento al llegar me ausenté con el panorama de reconocer el lugar como lo hago todas las veces, sólo que esta vez sin un guía que me cuidara.

La verdad es que sólo pretendía deshacerme del desayuno del tren. Estaba delicioso, pero nocivo al mismo tiempo.

Arreglo un par de mechones al lado del peinado que me hizo Priya esta mañana, justo después de mi sueño entrecortado. Los bamboleos y aventuras del tren por los rieles sólo me conducen a una terrible indigestión que, como si pudiera evitarlo, desemboca en un nuevo episodio de reclamos por parte de mi esófago. Ya no distingo la intención personal de las necesidades de mi cuerpo. Se han hecho una con el paso de los años.

El espejo sólo refleja un colorete mal aplicado que me esmero en reparar con los dedos y un trocito de toalla desechable. La simetría es esencial en estos maquillajes a menos que tu objetivo explícito sea ignorarla y hacer de eso un detalle-no tan detalle notorio.

Es difícil esto de mantenerse en forma anímica y física para el trabajo, pero yo me balanceo bien en ambas. Hace cinco años ya que me postulé para ser una escolta de distrito, y fue a los veinte que me aceptaron. Mi madre y mi hermana Lisle no tenían muchas oportunidades a diferencia de las mías como rostro en potencia para propagandas, y se convirtió en mi responsabilidad cargar con las necesidades de la familia. Fue un productor quien me recomendó para el trabajo que hoy en día ejerzo.

La vida le enseña a las personas que un rostro apolíneo te abre muchas puertas y aceita suficientes bisagras.

Cuando me convenzo de que no puede tratarse de un dibujo más perfecto, y me abstengo de cambiar algún detalle, salgo del cuarto de baño y apago el ventilador interior que evita que los espías escuchen lo que sea que haga dentro.

Nadie me mira cuando entro en la habitación de espera. Todos se hallan metidos en sus propios asuntos.

Ahora que lo pienso, yo también debería pensar en mis cosas. En minutos decidiré el destino de dos niños a los que no conozco. Hace tiempo que ya aprendí a lidiar con la responsabilidad anexa del cargo, pero no puedo evitar pasarme películas del asunto. Todos saben que el Tres no tiene muy buena suerte en este tipo de eventos, y un desliz de mi mano podría fragmentar una familia, al igual que el respeto que podrían tener por los Juegos y el Capitolio.

Dos minutos después, un hombre con traje negro nos transmite el mensaje de que es hora de descubrirnos por las amplias puertas que dan al improvisado escenario. Lo estaban montando cuando arribé desde el tren y me aventuré dentro buscando el lavamanos propicio.

En procesión salen la alcaldesa y los mentores, dejándome a mí dentro hasta recibir mi propia señal de salida. Debo esperar a que ella acabe con palabras ensayadas –probablemente ya enlistadas desde la ciudad central- para comenzar con mi parte. La parte en que todos me miran a mí y desprecian el poder que acojo en el minuto que piso el lugar.

Siempre percibo ese aroma nauseabundo a fábrica y hedor a incertidumbre y congoja. Es extraño que el único instante en que me enmarco en el ambiente del Distrito al que represento, sea cuando mi aparición le convenga con tal desatino al lugar. Siempre he querido verlo con vida y sin la constante marcha fúnebre del día de la Cosecha. Es mi tercera vez y no se hace nunca mejor. Al contrario.

Es exactamente eso lo que siento cuando me abro paso hasta el punto e instante en que me adueño del espíritu del distrito. Explico todas estas sensaciones extrínsecas pues cuando llega el momento sólo puedo pensar lo que un verdadero escolta debiera estar sintiendo: orgullo; ansiedad; paralelismo en su pensar y actuar.

De todas formas tengo que ignorar todo eso. La sonrisa es y será siempre el comienzo de una buena jornada.

- Luego de estas sabias palabras de parte de la Alcaldesa, será mi turno de escoger a los tributos que nos acompañarán al Capitolio –digo, ciñéndome al parloteo ni tan entusiasmado ni tan moribundo, y de mediano volumen (es esa imagen enigmática-enderezada la que me ha dado fama en el Capitolio y me ha permitido conservar el empleo)-; comenzaremos con los varones este año.

Siempre es necesario exteriorizar ciertos puntos de entusiasmo con el cambio de voz, o los deslices en la línea de mis labios. Es eso lo que hago luego de colocar distancia entre el centro del escenario y mi sombra.

El único sonido, y que emite un eco espantoso e inexplicable, son los tacos que truenan contra las tablas.

Llegó el momento. El instante de la verdad en que ruego, con todo mi ser, escoger bien aun cuando esté obligada a hacerlo a ciegas.

"Dalek Renniver" dice el papel cuando lo abro. ¿Quién será él? Lo sabré cuando lo verbalice. Es ese instante cuando cientos de hombros relevan la tensión a cierto par que se tensa inmediatamente.

- ¡Dalek Renniver!

De inmediato sucede lo que predigo, puesto que en la sección de dieciocho, se desencadena una procesión de suspiros, pero en los dieciséis, oigo a alguien inspirar no tan apaciblemente.

Un niño con el cabello muy rizado –y él mismo bastante alto- se dobla sobre el estómago levemente, unos segundos después de lo que asumo, fue el llamado de su nombre. Cierra los ojos por unos momentos en que el mundo se detiene. Lo veo levantar la vista y mirarme con un rostro acusador y desconcertado.

Ahí va de nuevo.

Se acerca muy lentamente al escenario, mientras varias personas lo siguen con la mirada y otros ignoran su desgracia con pocas agallas mientras se voltean para otro lado. Incluso veo a dos niños de dieciocho que se abrazan, presumiblemente por haber sobrepasado su última Cosecha.

No me animo a decir nada cuando Dalek llega junto a mí –lo más lejos que se puede estar en ese sector e igualmente distanciado del resto del mundo aquí arriba-, sólo prosigo con lo que ensayé años antes de ser elegida escolta.

- Unomi Dike –notifico en el turno de las chicas de preocuparse.

No se sueltan gritos, ni llantos, ni ningún sonido importante se propaga en el tiempo que le sigue. Hablando sinceramente, mi estómago de retuerce en una nueva ocasión y me visualizo vomitando nada más que bilis sobre mis zapatos.

Luego de que me recupero a medias, noto que nadie se ha desprendido de la población femenina.

- ¿Unomi Dike?

Pasa más tiempo hasta que en la misma sección de dieciséis años, uno par de ojos abiertos de par en par me revelan a la elegida por el azar de mis manos. Tengo que convencerme nuevamente de que aun cuando se trate de una situación arbitraria, no es mi culpa, al menos no por completo.

Es pequeña para su edad, no pasa el metro sesenta, pero cuando finalmente se decide a venir hasta mí, lo hace con una convicción inquebrantable que me hace quererla de inmediato. Es el turno de las mujeres de intercambiar miradas aliviadas por parte de las inoportunas, piadosas entre las ridículas, y desligadas pero inexpresivas del lado de las más ubicadas.

Unomi, junto con su cabello castaño, largo y bien cuidado, llega junto a mí y me saluda con un beso en la mejilla y un inescrutable "hola".

Devuelvo el saludo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Finnick Odair, 29<strong>

**Ganador de los Sexagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre – Distrito Cuatro**

* * *

><p>Como siempre ando metido en un problema.<p>

Tyrell dijo que lo correcto era llevar a Annie a uno de esos centros para depresivos, que le haría bien. Mags, por consiguiente, dijo que ella no pertenecía a un lugar que pretende preservar la oligofrenia más que curarla. Dice que los dueños se hacen el billete con sus ganancias.

Yo, como siempre, me quedé en medio de ambos. Siempre han sido eventos los dilemas éticos entre ambos, Tyrell y Mags, y Annie y yo debemos sufrir las consecuencias. Tengo claro que esta vez lo hacen por su bien, pero ambas opiniones difieren tanto que no puedo llamarlo de otra forma que otra de sus discusiones monumentales.

¿De qué sirve ser el hijo del Panem en estas situaciones?

Y para colocar el broche de oro, hoy es la cosecha y el universo decidió ubicarme en esta posición. Justo hoy. Desearía pedirle una opinión acertada a la afectada, pero cada vez que saco el tema a discusión, parece como si se le irritara el colon.

No me malinterpreten, amo a Annie y planeo casarme con ella cuando tenga la oportunidad y ella se encuentre con un balance positivo de sentimientos. De lo único que siempre estaré agradecido con respecto a esta situación, es que ella me quiere de vuelta. Reiteraré la petición hacia sus juicios premeditados, puesto que aún cuando la gente me adore y quiera extensiones de mi cabello por toneladas, también existe la porción que sólo me ve como el niño mimado que ganó como un claro ejemplo del favoritismo desmerecido.

Es necesario ver a ambos lados de la niebla en estos temas. Otro aspecto negativo de la imagen que me he forjado a lo largo de los años, es que la gente da por hecho que dentro de mi cabeza no ocurre nada digno de analizar. Es normal quitarle los atributos de inteligencia cortical al carismático, o viceversa. Son pocas las situaciones en que se juntan ambos dones en una persona y esta es reconocida como tal.

Por ejemplo, hoy siendo la cosecha, es probable que yo gane quizá tanto porcentaje de transmisiones que los mismos tributos. Y la verdad es que mi concentración está en Annie ahora. Confío en los voluntarios que ha escogido Tyrell, ser mentor este año va como simple portada al esfuerzo del verdadero mentor de nuestro distrito.

Admiro a Tyrell por muchas cosas, sobre todo por tomar el lugar de Mags cuando ella se vio sobrepasada por sus obligaciones. Pero bambolean a Annie de aquí para allá, y eso no me gusta. Y sé que ella tampoco lo aprecia.

De lo que estoy cien por ciento seguro, es que mantener a Annie desligada de mi imagen y actividad en los medios es esencial. Se vuelve difícil con su estatus de ganadora, pero se ha convertido con el paso de los años en uno de los personajes menos atractivos de nuestro círculo. Cosa que agradezco.

La noto temblorosa mientras el escolta de nuestro distrito, un hombre bajo y delgado llamado Milovan, se dispone a tomar las riendas de la cosecha. No se tarda en llamar un nombre femenino que sé, será reemplazado de inmediato por una chica eufórica.

- ¡Nastasia Larene!

Uno, dos, tres…

- ¡Me presento como Voluntaria! –exclama una voz grave de entre la multitud.

Annie me toma la mano en una convulsión inesperada. Siempre esta porción de la Cosecha es la que la pone nerviosa. Aun cuando su participación no se haya iniciado con convicción –su cosecha fue una de las más penosas- los gritos al unísono y el fervor por obtener el lugar de tributo le causan una molestia que yo siempre noto correrle por la piel.

Acaricio su mano, siempre con el cuidado de no tratarla como si de veras tuviera problemas mentales. En el fondo tengo claro que allí dentro sigue la chica asustada pero convencida que era antes.

La reciente voluntaria se abre paso entre su sección de los más veteranos. Lo primero que me llama la atención es la palidez de su piel y lo pronunciado en sus pómulos. Su expresión se mantiene impertérrita mientras alcanza el escenario, dejando una estela de miradas entre intimidadas y admiradoras detrás.

La chica debe medir más de metro setenta y cinco, y lleva una tenida que explota en su mayoría el negro –pantalones, camiseta y cinturón- y zapatos grises. La cola de caballo castaña detrás se balancea con la misma convicción que su dueña.

- Liora Martell –se identifica luego de las palabras de Milovan que aireaban más un esmerado discurso de admiración por su ropa que curiosidad por la chica. "Hermosísimo y Ratzyngeano" declaró haciendo alusión a una diseñadora capitolina que conozco de nombre y autógrafo.

- Podría elegirte un collar y quedarías divina.

Tyrell interviene con un susurro no tan silencioso de "ubícate, marica" lo que se valora con una mirada escrutadora y divertida por parte de acusado.

- El que sigue –reclama Tyrell, sin ánimos de entrar en discusión. Estoy de acuerdo con él. Además, los chicos deben estar ya sudando las orejas de ansiedad. Se vuelve patológico luego de un rato. Yo lo viví y experiencia era lo que menos tenía en ese entonces.

Milovan acata la orden y llama el segundo nombre. Aprieto la mano de Annie con fuerza, quiero sepa que estoy aquí y no está sola.

No sé cómo podré estar lejos de ella durante los juegos. Me gustaría que fuera al Capitolio, pero al mismo tiempo sé que le hace mucho menos permanecer aquí con Mags.

- Kodi McNamara.

Tres, cuatro, cinco…

Seis, siete ¿ocho…?

- ¡Soy Voluntario!

Lo admito, la temí por el tal Kodi, pero vuelvo a respirar. En los momentos pude también notar cierta mueca de desconcierto por parte de Tyrell, pero ya ha vuelto a la normalidad. Sé que de los valores que más pretende inculcar en sus entrenados, es la convicción y la confianza en sí mismos.

Annie se ha calmado un poco. Veo que en lugar de mirar el suelo, ahora observa al público con expresión interesada.

El chico que se desprende de la sección de los diecisiete es bajo. Al contrario de Liora, su imagen resulta conspicua debido a su altura. ¿Uno setenta, quizá?

Pero en la parte de atrás noto a un cúmulo de gente que aplaude, y quizá no se exacerba pero es notorio de todas formas. Aplauden en apoyo al chico que se une a Liora sobre el escenario. Milovan los observa detenidamente -¿quizá la diferencia de alturas?- antes de preguntarle lo ensayado al chico.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Callum Olleastro.

Pero cómo, lo olvidé. Era el sobrino de Tyrell quien se presentaba hoy de voluntario. Ahora logro reconocer la sorpresa de mi compañero mentor

- ¿Pero si no eres de la dinastía Olleastro? ¿El siguiente en fila hacia el título? –pregunta Milovan emocionado.

- Pues esa es la idea –repone Callum no tan convencido, lo que me asusta un poco. Pero he visto de estos chicos, luego les pica el bichito del hambre desfachatada por la victoria.

Tyrell ganó, al igual que lo hizo su suegro Alton Olleastro, a su vez abuelo del chico que ahora brilla en escena. Lo he visto un par de veces en entrenamiento.

- Ya lo creo, señorito Olleastro. –Milovan da un saltito poco varonil. –Me encanta decir ese apellido.

Se hace un silencio incómodo mientras Liora y Callum se dan un saludo de honor, y antes de entrar por el edificio junto con un bamboleante Milovan.

- ¿Ya podemos irnos?

La voz de Annie me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Repongo casi al instante.

- Por supuesto, ya se ha acabado.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleazar Lypton, 42.<strong>

**Alcalde del Distrito Cinco**

* * *

><p>Si no fuera por los ríos de transeúntes que se reúnen de a poco en la plaza, echaría mis manos al fuego a que este es un pueblo fantasma. Es extraño, pero me cuesta distinguir el humo de las nubes o el puñado de árboles de los apéndices de las fábricas. Todo eso en un día común y corriente.<p>

Varios personajes miran de soslayo la realidad cotidiana del Distrito, que no resalta de ningún cuento corto y monótono. La verdad es que es caracterizable en dos líneas y con gran abundancia de detalles. Pero no puedo preocuparme por eso. Al menos soy capaz de mantenernos donde estamos –tampoco es como que seamos el montón más desdichado.

De todas formas hoy sí que comparecemos desdichados ante el tribunal de injusticia. Se supone que debiera recibirlos a todos con una sonrisa, pero no puedo obedecer tal protocolo de hipocresía. Un rostro en blanco es a lo que recurro en estas fechas.

Me vuelvo hacia los mentores cuando los rostros de la juventud en las primeras filas me dan ganas de vomitar.

Se alinean los cuatro en sus sillas. Dos de ellos aparentemente desconectados del mundo en una mueca soñadora. Lavyn junta ambas manos delante mostrándose nerviosa, y Morgan no se recupera aún del resfriado y entorpece la acústica de tanto en tanto al sonarse con dedicación.

Creo que todos ya estamos preparados para que empiece. Y que acabe rápido. Hay veces en que prefiero ni ver los rostros de los niños en cuestión porque me da por ir a abrazarlos.

Le echo un vistazo a mi reloj cuando un pitido me interrumpe. Es la escolta que se ha figurado frente al público, con su sonrisa maquiavélica de siempre. Debo admitir que el vestido verde de esta vez se entalla a la figura con precisión agradable a la vista. No como el conjunto del año pasado.

Yo me pregunto, ¿qué estaba haciendo el año pasado que me acuerdo de que llevaba esa mujer? Abigail, mi esposa, me daría un dar de bofetadas si supiera que siquiera la estaba mirando. Hasta yo me he dado cuenta de que expele desprecio hacia las mujeres que se ven mejor que ella. Me dirán que es un rasgo quizá muy negativo y con el que debería enloquecer, pero posee varias cualidades que lo balancean en el buen sentido.

Además, esa escolta jamás se fijaría en un habitante de distrito. De todas formas no me da muchos porotos ser el alcalde. Todo el mundo nos visualiza como personas serias y monótonas. Tampoco valoran mucho nuestro trabajo al advertir la pobre progresión que muestran los distritos a través de los años.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Distrito Cinco. Tantas lunas llenas que nos separan de la pasada visita.

El público no refleja los incentivos de la forma que ella planeaba, y prosigue como en una Cosecha convencional. A estos especímenes les encanta lucirse, ¿no es así?

- Mujeres, mujeres, su turno primero –canta, y yo percibo como prevalece la tensión que ha reinado todo el día. Llegó el momento climax.

Quiero aferrarme a la mano de alguien pero advierto que no tengo a nadie cerca. El silencio me estremece hasta que Morgan vuelve a sonarse. Distingo la mueca de incomodidad de la escolta al ver eclipsada la tensión que tanto le gusta.

- Como tributo femenina ha salido… Sofia Vicarius.

No, me corrijo: este momento es el peor del día. Se demora unos cinco segundos en ser revelada la sección del desafortunado nombre. Dieciséis. Es el área de dieciséis.

Lo primero que veo son unos ojos saltones que miran de arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha analizándolo todo con el temor latente. Es bajita, demasiado bajita para su edad y con el físico de una niña aparentemente mucho menor. ¿No se habrá equivocado de sección? Bueno, no lo sé. Sólo debe responder al nombre de Sofia Vicarius para proceder, no importa su edad.

Avanza con piernas temblorosas sin dejar de mirar hacia los lados. Cuando se voltea hacia ninguna persona en particular, noto que lleva algunos mechones del cabello teñidos de un desfachatado violeta oscuro. La nariz respingona parece moverse cuando finalmente accede al escenario.

La escolta rodea los hombros de Sofia con ambos brazos haciendo prueba de cierto instinto maternal que no había visto antes en ella. La tributo mira hacia el suelo jugando con sus pies mientras la mujer le susurra algo al oído que no desencadena cambio en la expresión de Sofia.

- Esta bien, vamos a proceder. –Respira hondo antes de hundir sus delicadas uñas en el mar de papelitos masculinos. Parece elegirlo con cuidado, lo que no me da ninguna seguridad. –Llamo adelante a Theodore Sheahan.

- ¡Soy Voluntario!

Un silencio sepulcral de otro calibre a los pasados se cierne por la Plaza Central. Rostros confusos son los que veo, pero ningún temple decidido del amigo que ha gritado.

¿Un Voluntario? ¿Qué tan desdichada será la vida de ese niño? ¿A cuántas de sus hermanas pequeñas han elegido por el amor de Dios? Desde hace años que la gente sigue la moda de esa Everdeen y ahora se creen héroes.

Se iteran los dieciséis años como edad de procedencia. Un niño de no más de metro setenta con pelo castaño y ojos claros es decantado por sus compañeros hacia adelante. Su rostro denota miedo no cuajado, vulnerabilidad, ¿arrepentimiento?

No lo sé, pero no me da para compadecerme de él cuando fue su misma boquita la que lo envió a donde ahora está.

Hay muchas cosas que paso por alto, que me inducen compasión, que puedo entender… pero no esto. Lo único que me hace feliz es la vida preservada de ese niño que había salido elegido. Al menos puedo cantar con seguridad que la mitad de esta cosecha se llevó a cabo con justicia.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, sorpresivo voluntario? –pregunta la escolta con apremio.

- Coupher Peribet. –La voz le surge entrecortada, lo que no me ayuda a unir los puntos. Mantiene la espalda algo encogida y las menos delante, como si quisiera echarse a correr.

- Entonces ese niño no era tu hermano… ya estaba avizorando una historia anticuada. –Veo que no soy el único algo molesto por la situación. Aunque me extraña, puesto que un escolta tiende a alegrarse de sobremanera cuando su distrito sobresale por una razón de este tipo. Supongo que lo propicio sería que el chico se mostrara con temple confiado y casi dando gritos de que pretende descuartizar a el que se le cruce. El tal Coupher no cumple tales requisitos.

- No, no lo era.

- Pues salúdense, ambos, ahora son compañeros de distrito.

La tensión se quiebra con el apretón de manos entre la temblorosa Sofia y el chico Coupher. Se ha acabado una nueva Cosecha.

* * *

><p><strong>Alike Delaplane, 37<strong>

**Escolta del Distrito Seis**

* * *

><p>Le permitieron venir conmigo, luego de años en que el miedo me hacía un nudo en la garganta, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas. Sabía que no podía dejarla sola en nuestro hogar en el Capitolio, ni siquiera con una niñera de dudosa procedencia.<p>

Pero ahora puedo estar tranquila. Me dicen a menudo que soy sobreprotectora con Linette, pero actúo como una madre, y esa es la mejor fortaleza que tengo. El hecho de poder tráela conmigo a mi lugar de trabajo es de los más grandes alivios que he sentido, pues sé que bajo mi cuidado estará bien, tendrá lo que necesita. Ella no está bien, y dejarla en manos de extraños opacaba hasta el último segundo de mi estancia aquí en el Seis. Se encuentra en este momento dentro del Edificio de Justicia, pero al menos no al otro lado del país, y tampoco lejos de mí.

Su llegada al mundo dificultó mi empleo durante los meses de embarazo, y en añadidura las jornadas luego de eso, en que tuve que cuidarla por mi cuenta. El hecho de que fuera mi niña, en la práctica, me hizo responsable por completo. Los doctores hicieron cientos de referencias a instituciones de apoyo a nuevas madres procedentes de los métodos artificiales más modernos, pues yo sola no podría llevar el peso de un bebé sin sustento parental masculino. Pero me negué, si me había lanzado a la carrera junto a otra personita, iba a encargarme yo sola.

Y ha sucedido de maravilla. Linette tiene ya cinco años, y su presencia me hace olvidar cada día de mi vida la pena que sentí cuando me notificaron mi infertilidad, y peor, cuando Brynden desapareció con la chica de anchos hombros y anchas caderas que, de todas maneras, albergaba óvulos más eficientes.

Fue la pasada escolta del Distrito, Nimoe, la que me informó de ciertos procedimientos que me sacarían del abismo y me darían nuevas razones de despertar cada día y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha sucedido. Continúo leyendo nombres y acompañando a chicos a los juegos y así me gano los porotos, y me encanta mi trabajo. Luego llego a casa y me reúno con Linette, y mi día cubre el ciclo completo de satisfacciones.

No sé por qué últimamente se me ha hecho tan difícil venir para acá a darle inicio al evento del año. Debería estar emocionada. Los pasados años tenía reflujos extraños luego de las comidas, y reacciones considerables de pánico que traté con medicamentos. En un principio pensé que mi útero había transmutado retardadamente, pero no había señales de cambio en mi cuerpo. Sólo sucedía cuando llegaba a las cosechas, pero me volvía a fortalecer cuando veía a Linette con los brazos abiertos en el porsche de la casa. Esos días se quedaba a dormir conmigo y al siguiente salíamos de compras para retribuir el tiempo perdido. Desde pequeña que le he transmitido mi afecto por las tiendas de zapatos y sombreros.

Hoy sucedió nuevamente. Mi estómago al parecer quiere evacuar, no sé en qué sentido, si trabajan los esfínteres o los riñones, pero me siento fatal, y el dolor se incrementa cuando salgo por las puertas del Edificio de Justicia. Es más leve que en ocasiones pasadas, pero considerable en una escala que mi propia resistencia acaba de inventar.

En la capacitación nos nombraron estas situaciones así de pasada, el único remedio que se me viene a la cabeza es respirar hondo un par de veces y dirigir el aire hacia la zona de malestar. Lo repito, una y otra vez mientras la multitud rellena con sus cabezas y cabellos revueltos el marco de mi visión. De alguna forma, eso me calma momentáneamente. No soy yo quien se encuentra en situación de vulnerabilidad, sino que son ellos. Y tengo su futuro en mis manos, ¿qué me da derecho a sentirme desecha?

- Buenas tardes Distrito Seis, soy Alike Delaplane nuevamente a sus servicios. –Desde tiempos memorables de labor como escolta, he adquirido una fachada no exenta de delicadeza y carisma bien retratada y sellada en mis apariciones. Al igual que los tributos, nosotros también debemos optar por un rostro que mostraremos al mundo, así el asunto se vuelve más dinámico para los organizadores.

Los rostros, algunos templados, otros desafiantes, y algunos vulnerados por el miedo, se fijan en mí. Antes de comenzar con la leída de nombres me dirijo a la lista de Vencedores del Distrito, quienes se aposentan a mi izquierda en cuatro sillas bien pulidas y brillantes. Sé que el alcalde lo ha dicho prácticamente todo antes, por lo que prosigo con lo que nos convoca.

Respiro dos veces más, inhalo y exhalo, mientras camino espigada por la tensión que mis pisadas crean en la plaza del distrito. Pienso en Linette, que se halla protegida en uno de los salones del edifico justo detrás de mí. ¿Y si ojalá me permitieran llevarla en el tren? Nadie tendría que verla, sólo yo, y no a cada hora de día.

En el momento en que el papel de las mujeres roza mis dedos un escalofrío recorre mi piel.

- Amira Draxler.

Segundos en que yo aprovecho de respirar hondo junto con el grueso de chicas que suspiran aliviadas. Guardo, eso sí, un lugar de angustia por la chica que acabo de nombrar.

- ¡Me presento voluntaria!

Escucho un sollozo ahogado a mi izquierda, pero me mantengo fija en el público.

Como en cualquier ocasión que no se enlistaba en el libreto, esto me deja sin palabras. Nunca en mi historia de escolta había escuchado esa frase. Pocas se habían visto en otros distritos, pero nunca aquí. Hay muchos pares de ojos como platos, buscando al alma decidida que se acaba de presentar.

La sección de diecisiete se parte entorno a una chica con el pelo rojizo y grandes ojos cafés. Sus brazos rígidos a los lados revelan el nerviosismo que intuyo de inmediato.

No varía en su postura corporal hasta el momento en que se planta a mi lado. La realidad parece volver y miro a mi alrededor. Una de las vencedoras de hace pocos años, Mila Faulkner, llora sin consuelo, pero por lo bajo. Ella ha sido la única a quien he logrado traer de vuelta. El parecido entre la ganadora y la chica que acaba de autocondenarse hacen sentido a medias, hasta que pregunto el nombre a la chica.

- Soy Clarabelle Faulkner, –dice con un hilito de voz, pero su decisión crece con los segundos- y estoy aquí porque lo quiero.

- Si no me equivoco… -Vuelvo al tono jovial e interesado que me ha hecho renombre. "Estoy trabajando" me digo. – Tienes cierto parentesco con nuestra ganadora aquí a la izquierda, Clarabelle.

Traga saliva antes de continuar.

- En efecto, soy su hermana. –Luego de decir esto se aleja del micrófono.

Los murmullos proliferan, y una mirada de la chica me dice que será mejor continuar. Se ve bastante fuerte en presencia, pero yo misma sé que ningún voluntario es estable, ni se mantiene impertérrito por mucho tiempo.

- Nuestro tributo masculino es… Carter Wayland.

Nuevamente los diecisiete arrojan a un chico alto, muy alto, con apariencia desaliñada y bastante delgado. En primera instancia parece como si lo hubieran drogado, pues la gente a su alrededor se aleja como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa, pero se reincorpora y frunce el ceño con fortaleza que no sé de dónde llegó.

Cuando sube a dónde me encuentro parece tener el ánimo por las subes comparado a la situación, y mi instinto me dice que debo seguirle el juego. Todo es valioso para que mis tributos sobresalgan entre los demás, y su propia labor para que eso suceda siempre es bien agradecida.

- Conozcan bien a su oponente –les sugiero mientras se dan el saludo cordial estipulado desde dirección-. Lo verán más de lo que quisieran durante los próximos días.

Sé que mantienen la fachada fuerte, alegre en algunos casos, pero son niños, tengo recordármelo. Los niños son vulnerables, y tienen las de perder aquí cuando no tienen experiencia. Me despido del público abanicando con mi brazo y luego secundo a los tributos. Después van los Vencedores, quienes alojan a una Mila aún desconsolada. En el momento que me escabullo de la gente, me dirijo a la habitación de Linette para encontrarme otra vez con su sonrisa.

Continúo respirando hondo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Debo decir que los reviews serán importantes a la hora de decidir la permanencia de su tributo en la arena. La cosa es que p<strong>refiero escribir sabiendo que hay gente que me lee y se interesa por la historia. También haré un blog (no contará tanto) pero sería genial si de vez en cuando lo revisan.<strong>****

******Después de un tiempo... finalmente está la primera parte de las cosechas: Distritos Uno al Seis. La modalidad va dividida en Escolta, Alcalde o Vencedor por distrito, las asignaciones son cosa del destino (por muy azaroso que les parezca). ******

******También he terminado el blog con los tributos, el link estará en mi perfil pues no pudo ponerlo aquí :´( ******

******¡Saludos!******


End file.
